Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas
by Sahada
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween, mais aussi anniversaire des 17 ans d'Harry Potter. Ce soir, quelque chose va changer en lui, et cela ne va sans doute pas déplaire à son professeur de potion. (O-S) /Pour les besoins de l'histoire, l'anniversaire de notre bien aimé sorcier est décalé de quelques mois\


**Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas**

_Rating : T / Sash (relation entre hommes) / O-S_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling mais les surnoms utilisés, l'histoire et les idées contées ici m'appartiennent de droit._

_Couple : Harry/Severus_

_Bêta : en recherche…_

_Auteur : Sahada_

* * *

Le 31 octobre, un des jours les plus fastes du monde sorcier, si on exceptait la fête de Noël, et les anniversaires. C'était un jour des plus particuliers, et ce depuis la nuit des temps, mais il avait pris une signification encore plus grande lorsque Harry Potter avait défait le plus grand mage noir connu pour la première fois, devenant ainsi le Survivant alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'une seule année.

C'était un jour qu'Harry aimait, malgré ses résonances funestes, depuis qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre pour la grande école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Car c'était la première fois qu'on lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, et qu'on lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, il avait risqué sa vie et celle de ses amis, et chaque fois, à la même date, Voldemort faisait des siennes, mais même avec tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le monde sorcier.

Aujourd'hui, la date était encore plus particulière, car c'était l'année où il fêtait son dix-septième anniversaire, où il devenait responsable de lui-même pour le monde sorcier. En un mot ? Majeur. L'âge avait été choisi de manière très précise par les autorités sorcières il y avait de cela bien des décennies. En effet, c'était le moment précis où un jeune sorcier se voyait atteindre sa maturité magique, et ses héritages éventuels. Cela pouvait aller du développement d'un don de voyance à l'acquisition de quelques caractéristiques particulières, comme pour les lointains descendants des veelas par exemple.

A Poudlard, le célèbre bal donné en l'honneur d'Halloween battait son plein. Certains buvaient du jus de citrouille, d'autres mangeaient de petits canapés, d'autres encore tentaient de faire entrer comme ils pouvaient un peu d'alcool à la fête, certains faisaient tapisserie et les autres dansaient comme Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs tenir difficilement face aux piètres qualités de danseur de son cavalier et ses pieds, joliment parés d'escarpins argentés, semblaient virer tout doucement au pourpre. Harry, lui, regardait la scène amusé aux côtés de Neville et sa cavalière Luna, la tête quelque peu ailleurs. A mesure que les heures s'égrenaient et que son anniversaire se rapprochait, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

Alors que les premiers coups de minuit sonnaient à l'horloge, Harry se précipita dehors, embrassant presque l'obscurité avec plaisir. Il sentait d'étranges changements, sa magie bouillonnait en lui comme de la lave au creux d'un volcan. Mais il ne s'illumina pas soudainement, aucune explosion n'eut lieu et il ne devint pas brusquement un nain de jardin, un elfe ou un veela. C'est alors qu'il vit s'éloigner Severus Rogue dans le parc, et son cœur chavira. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour son maître des potions, mais jamais encore ce sentiment n'avait été si fort. Il le distinguait parfaitement à la lueur de quelques fées engagées pour l'occasion, vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, mais des vêtements près du corps plutôt que ses lourdes robes. Il ne put s'en empêcher, guidé par son instinct, il le suivit.

Aux limites de Poudlard, l'ancien sorcier sombre transplana, et Harry suivit sa trace magique jusqu'au cœur de Londres. Il le vit entrer dans une boite de nuit appelée le Pandémonium **(1)**, et il sourit. Quoi de mieux qu'un Paradis Perdu pour le trouver ? Pénétrant au sein des lieux, Harry entra en chasse, cherchant sa proie avec une certaine avidité. Nul autre ne l'intéressait ce soir, seul son partenaire de missions scabreuses au nom du Grand Dumby. C'est alors qu'il le repéra, accoudé au bar, sirotant un verre de brandy.

Il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et l'accosta, ne prenant même pas la peine de simuler un hasard de rencontre hypothétique.

« Bonsoir Professeur »

Severus entendit la voix langoureuse et oh combien connue, non loin de son oreille, et il sursauta de surprise. Avec la musique, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et pire encore, il n'avait pas remarqué avoir été suivi. L'élève commençait à devenir bon, pensa le maître en désignant un tabouret à côté de lui dans une invitation à prendre place. Depuis que le sorcier à la barbe blanche les avait forcés à travailler côte à côte, ils avaient fini par nouer une certaine amitié teintée de respect.

« Monsieur Potter ne devriez-vous pas être avec vos amis pour faire la fête ? »

Le petit sourire du jeune sorcier se fit insolent alors que son regard ne quittait pas celui de l'ancien mangemort. Severus vit son élève se pencher vers lui, et en effleurant son oreille, ce dernier lui murmura d'une voix chaude :

« Je préfère passer la soirée en compagnie de mon compagnon, Severus »

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent alors qu'un petit coup de langue venait conclure la phrase surprenante du héros du monde sorcier. Et celui qui était passionné de défenses contre les forces du mal chercha en son esprit ce que pouvait être devenu le jeune Potter. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier cette date si particulière où son ancienne amie avait perdu la vie, cette date qui était aussi celle où Harry avait vu le jour.

« Un vampire, mon amour, juste un vampire »

Et les lèvres du plus jeune s'écartèrent dans un sourire dévoilant deux belles canines blanches rayonnant presque sous la lumière artificielle de la salle. Severus se demanda s'il devait se laisser aller, s'il devait céder à son désir. Laissant errer son regard sur le corps du jeune homme à ses côtés, caressant les formes de son corps, il prit sa décision. Il allait signer pour sa perdition.

« Je te veux Severus »

Cette phrase fit briller les yeux de l'homme qui ne put que répondre dans un soupire : « Moi aussi »

Cette nuit-là, deux hommes bien différents, qui jamais n'auraient dû suivre le même chemin, s'unirent par amour. Leur relation ne resta pas longtemps secrète, car il est de certitude que ce qui doit rester caché à Poudlard, est bien vite connu de tous.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, au sein d'un petit cercle privé situé dans la Salle sur Demande, on put entendre Hermione s'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue d'une étrangéité pour le moins surprenante.

« Mais… Mais enfin Professeur, on ne peut pas devenir vampire par héritage magique, vous plus que quiconque auriez dû le savoir »

Et Harry sourit, déposant deux fausses canines blanches sur la petite table, les yeux brillants alors que son amant prenait la parole pour répondre à la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération :

« Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas Mademoiselle Granger »

Cette phrase fut conclue par un baiser des plus sauvages et chauds entre deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvés, et par un grand boom retentissant, alors que la pièce venait de tomber dans la tête d'un certain rouquin, en même temps que sa personne.

* * *

**(1) **est un mot apparu en 1667 sous la plume de l'anglais John Milton dans Le Paradis perdu.


End file.
